notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Card Shop
Hi everybody! Welcome to the Not So EPF Card Shop! Sorry for the inconvienience, but it is not yet open. Thank you for your paitence. If you wanted a Sneek Peek on the Cards look here it is: Hope you come soon! -Not so EPF Card Team Hi! Once the shop opens for buissiness, you will be able to buy cards, battle, and trade them! This part of the shop is the main guidelines for card trading/buying. This page also has prices. To go to the actual shopping and trading part of the shop, click here. If you are a staff member, you can go in here Meet the Team The people who run this shop, and make the cards are called either the Staff, or the (Not So) EPF Card Team. There are currently three members of that team. They are listed below. *Cp kid *Franky bob *Dragonian King These members of the shop are very helpful, dedicated, and very skilled at making cards. Go to them if you need help with anything. Buying cards To buy cards you will need Not So EPF points. To get Not So EPF points, you will need to make edits and earn badges. For every 20 edits you make, you will earn 10 Not So EPF points. For every badge you earn, you may earn a different amount of points based on how many points the badge is worth. A 100 point badge is worth 50 points. A 50 point badge is worth 20 points, and any other badges are worth 10 points. Card Prices The amount for cards will be as followed. 1 normal card = 5 points 1 power card = 8 points 1 pack with 3 cards = 10 points 1 pack with 5 cards = 15 points 1 pack with 10 cards = 20 points Rare Cards = You must obtain Rare cards from packs. Note: All packs will be totally random. There will be no garentees that you will get a power card in every pack. Trading Cards If you happen to have more than one of a few cards, you can trade them! You can also trade them with your friends, but if they don't have one you need, then come on down to the shop! They have ALL of the cards, so you won't get left out. The rate for card trading is as followed. 2 of your cards get 1 normal card. 3 normal cards gets you 1 power card. 2 power cards gets you 1 power card. 1 power card gets you 3 normal cards. 1 rare card gets you either 2 power cards OR 6 normal cards. NOTE: The only way to obtain Rare cards is to by packs of cards. Stock Now, like any bussiness we only have a certain amount of cards in stock. we will get 5 of each card a week. When the store opens however, we will have ten of everything in stock. Sign Up Sign up ahead of time! If you sign up before the Card Shop opens, you will get 20 starting points! You will only earn points from edits and badges you make AFTER you join. * * * * * * * * How to get Points You need to make edits and Badges after you join if you need help on how it works keep reading. Just so you know means EPF Point(s)! Don't forget about the 20 starting points for if you sign up before June 12th! If you want a closer look of a EPF Point look here: Edit Points *50 Edits on Pages = 20 *100 Edits on Pages = 40 After 2000 you will start at 50 Edits again. Also Edit to really edit a page. Not to just put 1 word. We won't be watching you but we just hope you don't use every edit by putting a letter in a sentence. Badge Points *Bronze Badge = 10 *Silver Badge = 20 *Gold Badge = 50 Badges are like challenges. You have to do something to get them. They are really not that easy to earn. Members Here is a chart stating all of the current members of the shop. Note: Only The (Not so) EPF Card Team can edit this chart.